<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snow day cuddles by patton_cake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053408">snow day cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_cake/pseuds/patton_cake'>patton_cake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Snow, general cuteness, i’m really bad at tags lol, janus being a snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_cake/pseuds/patton_cake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind palace is very cold and snowy which can seem very fun.... accept when you’re part snake</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety/Morality/Deceit, patton/janus/virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snow day cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A light frost covered the mind palace as snow began to fall from the ceiling. As it was a warm day, Thomas had decided to have a cold drink which unfortunately gave him brain freeze, turning the whole mind palace into a winter wonderland.</p>
<p>Janus was curled on a couch under a mound of blankets, shivering. One of the downsides to being part snake was that he was coldblooded, and so situations like this were his worst nightmare. He pulled his blanket mound closer around him, sighing as he buried his head under one. Maybe some nice hot tea would help warm him, he thought. He slowly got up off the couch and walked towards the snow covered kitchen where he found Virgil and Patton placing a sheet of cookies into the oven.</p>
<p><br/>“Hi Janus!” Patton said cheerfully.</p>
<p><br/>“Dee? Are you good?” Virgil smiled at his boyfriend as he walked towards the kettle to put tea on.</p>
<p><br/>“Nope. I feel like I’m going to freeze to death.” He shivered. “Why do I have to be part sssnake?”</p>
<p><br/>“Well when the cookies are done we can cuddle on the couch and watch movies if you want.” Patton said as Virgil took off his sweater and wrapped it around him.<br/>Janus stared at the oven.</p>
<p><br/>“What I want is to crawl into the oven with the cookies.” Patton looked shocked at him.</p>
<p><br/>“NO!” He shrieked jumping in front of the oven.</p>
<p><br/>“I’m joking.” He rolled his eyes. “There is no room with the cookies, I’ll wait till they're done.”</p>
<p><br/>“Janus please do not crawl into the oven.” Virgil joined Patton in front of the oven. “I'd very much like for one of my boyfriends to not be on fire. So do you want to cuddle with us or not?”<br/>Janus sighed.</p>
<p><br/>“Yes please.” He poured the now hot water into a mug with a tea bag. “I guess I can wait till then for warmth.”</p>
<p><br/>“No need to wait.” Patton said, wrapping his arms around him.</p>
<p><br/>“How about you two choose out a movie to watch. I’ll keep an eye on the cookies and join you when they are done.”</p>
<p><br/>“Okay V.” Janus kissed his forehead before taking his tea and returning to the other room with Patton still clinging to him.</p>
<p><br/>“Ooo there’s so much snow in here.” Patton exclaimed looking at the snow covered room.</p>
<p><br/>“Yup.” Janus curled onto the couch again, taking a sip of his tea. “What movie do you want to watch?” He fished the TV remote out of a snow pile and turned it on.</p>
<p><br/>“Um…” Patton thought for a moment, sitting down next to Janus and curling his body around him. “How about Tangled?” He asked, kissing his boyfriend's scaled cheek.</p>
<p><br/>Janus smiled at Patton before putting the movie on and cuddling closer to him, trying to draw warmth.</p>
<p><br/>Virgil joined them after a few minutes, bringing with him a plate of delicious smelling peanut butter chocolate cookies. He handed one to each of them before curling up next to Janus.</p>
<p><br/>Janus smiled contentedly as he cuddled close to his boyfriends, feeling warmer as they watched the movie together.</p>
<p><br/>“Thank you.” He said softly, resting his head on Patton’s shoulder. “I love you two so much.”</p>
<p><br/>“Anytime snakey.” Virgil said. “We love you too.”</p>
<p><br/>The three of them spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching movies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>